Ethereal Island
About Ethereal Island contains all Ethereal Monsters as well as the Wubbox. Ethereal Island is accessible at level 6 without any purchase in the Apple, Android, and PC versions of the game. It was first released on September 4, 2013. Ethereal Island can hold the Single Element Ethereal Monsters found on the Natural Islands after they are fed to level 15 and Teleported. Teleporting will reset their levels back to one on Ethereal Island, and turn the monsters into eggs again. Teleportation is currently impossible to reverse, so the monsters will stay permanently on Ethereal Island. Ethereal Island does not use Coins ( ) for currency. Instead, it uses its own currency called Shards ( ). This is the only island that allows Ethereal Monsters to breed. The StarShop is inaccessible on Ethereal Island. Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Ethereal Island are of the Plasma, Mech, Shadow, Crystal, and Poison elements. The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis Since Ethereal Island lacks the Natural Elements of Earth, Cold, Water, Plant, and Air as well as the Legendary Element and Seasonal Elements, no monsters with those elements can live on Ethereal Island. In update 2.1.6, the Dipsters were added to Ethereal Island. Rocks and Trees Main Article: Obstacles Removing the rocks and trees from the island earns the player Experience and it opens up space to place more Monsters, Decorations, or Structures. Removed obstacles are not gone permanently; they can be bought back with Diamonds under the decorations section in the Market. Breeding In Ethereal Island, the main difference in breeding mechanics between this island and the Natural Islands is that Ethereal Monsters can now breed with each other, including those with Rare Monster modifiers. Ethereal Monsters can breed with each other, however, unlike Natural Monsters, breeding using Ethereal Monsters regardless of combination can potentially gain "breeding failures." Thus, for example, Ghazt (Plasma) + Grumpyre (Shadow) will not guarantee a Whisp (Plasma + Shadow) and could still potentially breed either of the two parents. All Single-Element Ethereal Monsters cannot be bought directly from Ethereal Island; they must be teleported to Ethereal Island in order to "live" in Ethereal Island. Breeding combinations for all monsters exclusive to Ethereal Island are listed below, provided that the breeding is successful: *Ghazt ( ) + Grumpyre ( ) = Whisp ( ) *Ghazt ( ) + Reebro ( ) = Nebulob ( ) *Ghazt ( ) + Jeeode ( ) = Sox ( ) *Ghazt ( ) + Humbug ( ) = Jellbilly ( ) *Grumpyre ( ) + Reebro ( ) = Arackulele ( ) *Grumpyre ( ) + Jeeode ( ) = Boodoo ( ) *Grumpyre ( ) + Humbug ( ) = Kazilleon ( ) *Reebro ( ) + Jeeode ( ) = Bellowfish ( ) *Reebro ( ) + Humbug ( ) = Dragong ( ) *Jeeode ( ) + Humbug ( ) = Fung Pray ( ) Music The music of is not currently available for purchase as a separate single. It is, however, available to be bought in the My Singing Monsters Soundtrack album, of which is available for purchase as a single. The music of Ethereal Island plays at 70 beats per minute (in 4/4), or 210 subdivision beats per minute, in the 6/8 time signature, in B Major. Castle Upgrades Main Article: Castle To be placed on an island, each monster requires a specific number of beds. For Ethereal Monsters, Single Element Ethereal Monsters require five beds while Double Element Ethereal Monsters require ten beds. The sole Supernatural Monster on Ethereal Island, the Wubbox, requires fifteen beds. The Ethereal Island castle and its upgrades hold many more beds to account for the greater number of beds occupied by a single Ethereal Monster. Upgrade the Castle to unlock more beds. Cost of each upgrade: Castle: Ethereal Island Strategy While the song of the island is crucial, users may also want to use some of these numbers to help with planning which monsters to feed first and make 100% happy first, as well as plan frequency of shard collection. The numbers below are as follows: It should be noted that Rate is half for 0% happy, and Time is doubled for 0% happy. Observations * For optimal Shard collection, the Rare Reebro, Rare Jeeode, and Rare Humbug are clearly the best for both holding capacity and generation rate. The following are their requirements for 100% Likes: ** Rare Reebro: 10,306 (Decorations) + Reebro ** Rare Jeeode: 1,654 (Decorations) + Jeeode ** Rare Humbug: 1,224 (Decorations) + Humbug * Given a Paradise Castle with 400 beds: ** Optimal setup is 80x Level 20 Rare Reebro or equivalent, plus 70x Level 20 Dipsters, all at 100% Happiness. ** The maximum possible Shard-holding capacity (i.e. for uncollected Shards) is 38,780 . ** The maximum Shard-generation rate is: *** 6,000 per hour *** 144,000 per day (4.8 per day, after conversion) *** 1,008,000 per week (33.6 per week, after conversion) **** 1,005,076 can be used to feed a monster on Tribal Island to level 143, making that the maximum sustainable level by feeding of Shards. * As the Rare versions are harder to obtain than the Common Monsters and most players will likely have more Common Monsters than Rare, the Shard collection for the Reebro, Jeeode, and Humbug are shown below. The following are their requirements for 100% Monster Likes: ** Reebro: 1,560 (Decorations) + Nebulob ** Jeeode: 100,204 (Decorations) + Boodoo ** Humbug: 50,046 (Decorations) + Kazilleon * Given a Paradise Castle with 400 beds: ** Setup is 80x Level 15 Reebro or equivalent, at 100% Happiness. ** The maximum possible Shard-holding capacity (i.e. for uncollected Shards) is 24,000 . ** The maximum Shard-generation rate is: *** 3,840 per hour *** 92,160 per day (3 per day, after conversion) *** 645,120 per week (21.5 per week, after conversion) **** 642,696 will feed a monster on Tribal Island to level 123, making that the maximum sustainable level by Shard feeding. * In addition, Wublins and Celestials provide a random amount of which over time becomes a reliable source on average. see Wublin Island and Celestial Island for more information. Notes * My Singing Monsters celebrated their first anniversary with the debut of Ethereal Island, with Version 1.2.0 Update, released on September 4th, 2013. *Ethereal Island is the only island whose Market does not offer every monster that can live on it. Only Double-Element Ethereal Monsters may be purchased there. *So far, there are no Ethereal Monsters that have more than two elements. *BBB has said on Twitter that there are still plans for an Ethereal Island remix. But The Ethereal Island Remix was released in the My Singing Monsters Soundtrack. * The Reebro's brains from Mirror Air Island is brought up again. Category:Ethereal Island Category:Islands Category:Ethereal Monsters